


Koffea

by jomjjeoro



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cafe AU, Café, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomjjeoro/pseuds/jomjjeoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung works at a cafe, along with a few coworkers that he has become friends with. He often finds himself getting lost in his work, as well as in a close friend of his: Jimin. One day, a new costumer makes an appearence at the cafe, and things become quite complicated. Meanwhile, two regular costumers at the café meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koffea

The place was pretty empty.  
It was around 9:00 p.m., and no one, except for a girl who appeared to be doing some sort of school assignment on her pastel pink laptop, was in the little café that Taehyung worked at.  
Hoseok, Taehyung's co-worker, approached him from behind the counter, clicking his pen with a smile.  
"One Café Latte," he told him.  
"Got it!" He replied. This must've been what the girl had ordered.  
Taehyung quickly got to work with preparing the beverage, in hopes to bury his boredom in work, which he did a lot. Although it didn't pay much, he loved what he did. It gave him peace of mind.  
He had started on the latte art, when let out an exasperated sigh. Carefully picking up the drink, he took it into the back.  
"Jimiiiiiiiinn!" He whined.  
The boy who had been washing dishes turned around at the call of his name.  
"Yes?" He asked, while at the same time, letting out a sort of giggle. He knew exactly what Taehyung was about to ask.  
"Could you finish this art for me?"  
Taehyung always did this. He'd always start off just fine, but he would then either get stuck, or mess up on it, which is why he always asked Jimin, who was pretty good at all things art in general, for help. It also gave him the opportunity to see him, which he enjoyed doing.  
Jimin laughed again as he dried his hands with a clean kitchen towel.  
"Sure," he said with a smile. When he walked over to the latte and saw what had been done so far, however, his friendly smile turned into teasing snickers.  
"What is that supposed to be?" He asked.  
Taehyung sighed once more and replied, "a bird."  
Jimin threw his arm around Taehyung's shoulders, despite the fact that he was taller, keeping his smile the entire time. He was happy to see him again, even though he had come back only a few hours prior to now. The kitchen became pretty lonely sometimes.  
"I was kidding. I knew what it was. I'll help you with the rest."  
Taehyung then smiled in return, resting his head on Jimin's as he spoke, "thank you."  
He then removed himself from Jimin's side so that he could get to it. He watched him move, with stars in his eyes. Somethinng about Jimin's art, reguardless of what it was, made his heart flutter. He was always confused as to why, because although he had always really really liked and appreciated art, he never felt as strongly about it as he did when it had been created by Jimin. He supposed it was because it involved two things that he adored.  
"Done!" Jimin exclaimed, blowing his hair out of his face as he stood up straight again.  
"You're the best," replied Taehyung with a smile. He put a hand out and ruffled the other's hair.  
"I should probably give this to Hoseok so that he can serve it.... But it's pretty empty tonight, So... be back in a sec'?"  
"Alright," Jimin said, smiling. He felt a lot better about the rest of his night at work knowing that he was going to spend more time with Taehyung, as silly as it sounded. If he had to be in the back washing dishes for the rest of his shift, he was glad to do it with his good friend keeping him company.


End file.
